


The Silent Treatment

by mansikka



Series: Unkind Words And Never Meants [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Magnus, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec's had a bad day and doesn't want to talk about it.





	The Silent Treatment

“I didn’t mean to take it out on you,”

Magnus has heard those words before, stood on this very balcony, possibly even with the same slide of fingers down his arm, to tangle through his own. And it’s not even really been an argument they’ve been having; Alec’s had a tough day, when there have been too many problems for even him to handle, and he arrived back at the loft earlier sullen and uncooperative, barely reciprocating the kiss Magnus had greeted him with, and rarely saying a word, unless Magnus asked something that required an actual verbal response.

If anything, it’s been the silence between them that’s been hard for Magnus to deal with all evening. His own day wasn’t the best by any standards, and normally they talk their days over until they both feel settled. Or distract one another with each other’s company, until they’re both too happy or tired to care about any of the difficulties they’ve faced. But Alec’s mood has been a physical presence there in the loft with them, leaving Magnus restless, trying to concentrate on a book he’d been reading one moment, then up and checking spell ingredients the next.

“Can you give me a minute?” Alec asks then, squeezing his fingers and silently asking Magnus to look up. He nods back, sees that half-smile Alec gives when stuck between things that are conflicting him, then releases his grip on Alec’s fingers as he slides back his hand.

Magnus turns to look at the view from the balcony, breathing in the rising city air and letting his gaze sweep over a sea of twinkling lights. He hears murmurs, snatches of the conversation Alec’s having behind him with whoever is on the other end of his call. He sounds tired, drained, and also like he’s reached the end of his patience with something. Or someone, Magnus amends to himself, not wanting to eavesdrop on this particular conversation, but never able to resist trying to know all there is to know about Alec.

“Good,” he hears then, a little louder, and then he guesses the call must be ending. Alec comes back out on to the balcony and presses his forehead on the back of Magnus’ shoulder, then comes to stand by his side. Not quite touching, Magnus notes, feeling the inches of distance between them, but not doing anything to close the gap himself.   

“I had a really difficult day with… various people,” Alec announces, then sighs to himself, head slumping forward a little. “Not... Jace specifically, but. He’s been pushing for leading a mission that I… it’s just not really necessary right now. He’s just… looking for something to do, ‘cos it’s been quiet—in some ways. And it’s just been… difficult,”

Magnus nods to himself for a moment, debating how to respond. He knows about at least one of Alec’s arguments today, but didn’t want to bring it up until Alec was ready; Luke already called him earlier to warn him of Alec’s potential anger. “Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t,” Alec retorts, sharp and blunt, sounding in just as bad a mood as he’s been in all evening. _Okay_ , Magnus thinks, hoping they can at least go to bed with more affection than they’re showing one another now.

“Not because I don’t wanna share it with you,” Alec says then, softer, surprising Magnus with a kiss to his shoulder, “I _don’t_ —but it's not ‘cos I don’t wanna talk to you,”

“Okay,” Magnus says out loud, going as Alec nudges against his shoulder and turns him until they’re facing.

“Today’s taken enough of my time tonight,” Alec tells him, gently wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ waist and stepping forward, “I wanna spend the rest of the evening with you—not in here.” Magnus watches the strike of Alec’s fingers against his own temple, presses into the hand dropped to cup his face, closes his eyes as Alec leans their foreheads together, and feels himself relaxing when Alec lets out a sigh. “I am so sorry I went quiet on you,” Alec says then, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his chin over Magnus’ shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Magnus says, feeling Alec already shaking his head in denial.

“It isn’t,” and Alec follows that up with a kiss to the side of his head, “but I’m gonna make it up to you anyway, if you’ll let me,”

Magnus smiles as Alec begins mouthing over his neck, telling him without saying a single word exactly how he intends to make it up to him. He has no objection, of course, and goes willingly when Alec tugs on his fingers, leading him through the apartment and into their bedroom, turning off the lights as they go.   

“Sometimes,” Alec says, bringing them to a stop at Magnus’ side of the bed once he's switched on the soft bedside lamp, “I get so mad, that I don’t trust myself to even talk,”

Magnus already knows that, is aware that Alec’s silence is his way of preventing unmeant, harsh words. Even recognizes it as a fault in himself. Only this time, he understands exactly why Alec needs to be silent. It’s a lot to deal with, when three Mundane deaths over the space of the last two weeks have all the signs of being werewolf kills, Luke is adamant it’s got nothing to do with his pack, yet there’s a couple of members of that pack missing—and his infuriating partner from the precinct is sniffing around, creating all kinds of minefields for Alec to navigate through.

“And if I can, I try and… work it out in the training room, or sparring, or something,” Alec adds, fingers beginning to press their way under Magnus’ shirt. Which again, Magnus already knows. He also knows he’ll find a way to talk about this, but that he’s so caught up in being pulled in all directions that he’s lost his temper more than once today, and is angry with himself for it.

“But today?” Magnus prompts, raising his arms when guided and letting Alec pull his shirt off over his head.

“Today,” Alec sighs, wrapping his hands wide around Magnus’ sides and leaning down, humming in relief as he kisses his way along Magnus’ shoulder and into his neck, “today, I didn’t have time to do anything but fight. Argue. _Negotiate_. I’m so tired of speaking, and it getting me nowhere,”

“I understand,” Magnus smiles, because he does, and in a lot of ways appreciates Alec’s silent attempts to prevent himself from saying unkind things to him.

“Magnus, you always do,” Alec sighs, nuzzling against his jaw as he drops his hands to stroke over his ass, “you’re too good for me sometimes,”

“I am yours, Alexander,” Magnus replies, humming at the tease of fingers now running up and down the length of his spine.

“Doesn’t mean I get to take things out on you,”   

“True,” Magnus agrees, “but—”

“Gonna let me make it up to you?” Alec smiles when he pulls back, his voice full of tease, and his eyes full of promise.

“Whatever you want,” Magnus says, closing his eyes to the insistent way Alec presses up against him, repeatedly mouthing up his neck, and nipping at his ear.

“You,” Alec tells him, fingers already at the waistband of the lounge pants Magnus favors when there’s no one but them at home. And Alec’s not wearing anything different having not long come back from taking a shower. Magnus can already feel from the way he’s pressing up against him that there’s nothing under his own pants at all.

“Yours,” Magnus manages to repeat before Alec is claiming a hard kiss, yanking his own shirt up over his head then pressing against Magnus, backing him until he’s about to topple to the bed. Alec makes quick work of sliding down Magnus’ pants and boxers, before throwing back the comforters, and guiding him on to his back.   

Alec looks down at him with a smirk on his face as he steps out of his own pants, then crawls on to the bed to tower over him, nudging his way between Magnus’ legs. His hands are wide and warm as he raises and spreads his thighs, mouthing into his neck again before sinking down to take each nipple into his mouth. Alec then ducks to give a playful mouth at Magnus’ stomach, and follows it up with a series of nuzzled kisses over his chest, humming his appreciation the entire time.

“You’re beautiful,” Alec tells him, as Alec never fails to tell him, running his fingers repeatedly over Magnus like he doesn’t know where to touch first. And then he’s following that up with more kisses, mouthing over his skin and humming to himself without saying another word. Magnus smiles down at him as he moves, occasionally reaching out to slot his fingers through his hair, but otherwise happy to just watch.   

Alec shifts suddenly then, the bed dipping beneath them as he moves down it, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ knee before pushing against it so he knows to part them wider, then mouthing his way along his inner thigh. He nuzzles over his balls, smiling against him as Magnus jolts at the feel of it, then Magnus is looking down just as Alec looks up, catching the mischievous look in his eye.

“I—”

Whatever words Magnus might have been thinking are stolen from him, as Alec stares back up at him a moment longer then shifts his hands to spread him open, ducking down to press a kiss over his hole, watching him with intent the entire time. And Magnus can’t help suck in a sharp breath at the feel of it, already anticipating what it’s going to be like when Alec gets his tongue inside. Alec doesn’t disappoint, licking a long, wide stripe over him, still keeping that eye contact, and repeating the movement a few times before pressing down on his hole with the flat of his tongue and beginning a slow, lazy circle over it. Magnus keens at the feel of it, that hard, steady press that Alec already knows how much he loves, leaving his hands out and flexing, looking for something to do, to grab on to. Alec solves that problem for him, by sliding his own hands under Magnus’ thighs and lifting them.

“Hold yourself open,” Alec tells him, eyes falling immediately to the way Magnus’ cock jolts in response, humming and leaning up to lick a stripe up his length, suckle on his head, but then pulling off and smiling at Magnus’ answering whimper. Nods for Magnus to cover his hands with his own over his thighs, then hums in approval, and ducks back down again.

Alec’s tongue against him is worshipful, Magnus thinks in a daze, shifting a little to hook his knees over his elbows and seeing Alec’s eyes dance with approval, arching as he works his tongue a little harder against him in what is probably supposed to be a reward. But then Magnus feels the way Alec is thumbing him open and sucks in another sharp breath in anticipation, as Alec blows over his hole in that teasing way he does that makes his stomach ripple, and Magnus has about a second to register the glint in his eye, before Alec’s focus is shifted solely to getting his tongue into him, as deep and as much as he can.

Magnus calls out, frantic, his toes curling mid air as the pleasure Alec’s licking into him spreads out in all directions. Alec feels so good to him, whatever he does, but when he’s like this with him, determination driving his every action and thought to Magnus’ pleasure, it’s hard not to writhe, and wail, and shower him with praise for all he’s doing. Not that he doesn’t want to let him know how he’s making him feel, of course, Magnus thinks, swallowing hard as Alec pulls back to take a breath.   

“You really are beautiful,” Alec tells him, his voice thicker, and deeper, but full of awe. He raises himself to press kisses along each of his inner thighs in turn, pauses to lick and lap his way up his cock and over his head, then is sinking down again, sucking on his own fingers before plunging them into him. Magnus jolts in surprise at the suddenness of it, and Alec winces in apology, mouthing _sorry_ into his stomach then replacing it with his hand, the warm weight of it there soothing and helping Magnus relax. “I should’ve—”

“It’s good,” Magnus immediately tells him, flexing around his fingers and bearing down on the thickness of them as much as he can for the position he’s holding himself in. Alec smiles, beginning to twist his fingers in the exact place he knows to, and Magnus is calling out, pressing down harder for the feel of Alec’s fingertips against his prostate. Alec hums at his reaction, and for a few strokes that’s all he concentrates on, repeatedly massaging at his prostate and inner walls, eyes flitting between the way Magnus’ cock is now leaking, and his face, that must be a sight for just how blissed out he feels. But then Alec is scissoring him open, spreading his hand wider on his stomach, and ducking down to lick between his fingers, working his tongue a little deeper inside, and Magnus is beside himself. His cock is aching to be touched, his thighs straining with being held open so long, but it feels so very good being speared open and licked in to, that it's too difficult to form a rational thought into words.

“I need to be in you,” Alec announces, though doesn’t appear to be in any hurry to do just that. He pauses only long enough to tell him his intentions, then is lapping his tongue back inside.

“Alec, please,” Magnus manages to blast out, desperate now, his need for Alec sending a clenching ache through him and making his toes curl even more. Alec laps into him hard a couple more times then pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand then rearranging himself on his knees with a smile. With gentle fingers, Alec eases Magnus’ legs back down to the bed, running soothing fingers over his straining thigh muscles in the exact spots they’d been beginning to hurt. He then leans to the side to pull a bottle of lube from a bedside cabinet, and sits back on his heels, peering at the bottle as he slicks himself up.

“How’d we go through so much of this already,” he asks, but it’s a rhetorical question that Magnus only dignifies with the answer of a huff. And Alec tosses the bottle to the side in dismissal, crawling his way back up him, pausing this time for Magnus to nod before sliding all the way into him with a pleased hum.

“Hey,” he whispers, toppling forward and bracketing Magnus’ face between his forearms. Magnus answers with a smile, and tilts his chin up to ask for a kiss. And for all the urgency Alec’s just shown getting his tongue into him, and opening him up, now his movements are languid, his kisses gentle, smiling down at Magnus with a pleased look on his face for every time he moans, or arches beneath him. “You feel good,” Alec whispers, stroking his thumb out to catch the hair at his temple, and humming as he stirs his hips as though to prove the point, then throws his head back with a groan, his lower lip trapped between his teeth when he looks at him again.

“As do you,” Magnus tells him, clenching around the way he’s filling him and raising himself just enough to get his lips on his neck. Alec ducks, claiming a kiss before he can get his head back on the pillow, stroking into him with a change of angle that leaves them both humming out loud.   

“I’m… sorry I got distant on you earlier,” Alec says then, kissing the apology into his cheek, then pressing in even closer, as though he has to be touching him at every possible point.

“This has more than made up for it,” Magnus tells him, arching at a deliberately slow stirring of Alec’s hips that makes him drag deliciously inside him.

“I’ve got more,” Alec tells him, bending to nuzzle against his jaw.

“Oh, I know you do,” Magnus teases, stroking his hands down Alec’s back and gripping on to his ass, then angling himself up so he’s pulling Alec even deeper into him and moans out as another wave of heat surges through his core. Alec snorts, ducking into his neck and mouthing against him before looking back up and grinning down at him like Magnus is hilarious.

“That too,” he teases with another firm stir of his hips that Magnus whimpers at, and splays his legs a little more. “But I meant, I’m taking the day off tomorrow. I just called Jace to tell him if he’s so happy trying to control everything with his… helpful suggestions—" and Magnus’ curiosity is piqued for whatever has put such a tone in Alec’s voice for his parabatai; but now’s probably not the time to ask about it. “—then he can take over for the day,” Alec finishes, closing his eyes for a second and humming as a blissed out expression takes over his face. “He’ll call if he needs anything, but—”

“So I get you, to myself, for an entire day?” Magnus says, an affectionate warmth blooming in his chest. They try to have most of their weekends together when possible, of course, but an additional, unplanned, mid-week day together is a rare treat.

“Well,” Alec says, ducking to kiss him again, “that is, in between whatever clients you have,”

“None,” Magnus declares with a dismissive wave of his hand, already rearranging all his appointments in his head.

“You don’t have to do that for me,” Alec protests, but he’s smiling like he loves the idea.

“You’re the only one I would do that for,” Magnus counters, sweeping his hands up Alec’s back and rolling up beneath him, urging Alec to go harder.

“I love you,” Alec growls, nipping it into his jawline before stirring his hips, then slamming into him. And Magnus moves as he is directed; first with his legs hooked up over Alec’s shoulders so he’s at this perfect angle where his cock is getting all the friction it needs trapped between their chests, then all but weeping for the tenderness Alec shows him as he gently drops his legs back down, and rocks into him with constant endearments that prick tears in his eyes.

“You doing okay?” Alec asks, adjusting a little on his knees and nosing against his jaw.

“I am,”

“Think you… think you can hold out a little longer?” Alec whispers, nuzzling into his cheek and humming as he slowly stirs his hips.

“For?”

“That… spell you use sometimes, when we… when we wanna keep going,” Alec explains, seeming to be forcing himself to look at Magnus, even with that delightful blush that’s lighting up his cheeks.

“I could do that,” Magnus agrees, cautiously, smiling as Alec comes practically to a stop and braces himself above him, unable to resist clenching around that solid press into him and monitor Alec's expression for it.

“I… already activated my stamina rune,” Alec adds, and now he really is blushing, which is the most endearing thing Magnus decides he’s ever seen—especially for its shy contrast with the way he’s currently buried inside him.

“You did,” Magnus smiles, reaching up to brush hair away from his forehead, and Alec hums in response, quickly turning his head to press a kiss to his palm.

“I might’ve… I might’ve, uh… got myself ready in the shower,” Alec adds, his chin practically resting on his chest for how much he’s avoiding Magnus’ eyes.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, his stomach clenching, and without pausing sliding his hand down over Alec’s ass, arching up in want, as his finger dips straight into him. Alec pushes back on it spilling a moan from both their mouths, and Magnus is struck with the need to be in him, immediately, his brain fogging over for the thought of Alec opening himself up in the shower. But as he goes to move, gripping around Alec’s waist to lift him and with every intention of flipping them over, Alec is sitting up, pulling back, and shaking his head.

“I thought maybe… if you wanted, that is. I thought maybe I could… I could ride you,”  

“Alexander,” Magnus calls out, whimpering already at the idea of it. He nods the moment Alec can bring himself to look him in the eye, then goes as directed, as Alec raises his hands to slot their fingers together, presses them back gently into the bed, and pulls out of him, rearranging himself to kneel over him.

“This okay?” Alec asks, and Magnus can’t help but let out a huff of laughter. He’s laid out on his back, barely had to make any effort at all, and Alec wants to know if _he’s_ okay with all the things he's doing to him? Honestly, Magnus thinks, watching half-dazed as Alec shifts a little and holds himself open, there are some days he truly can’t believe his luck. All coherent thought is stolen from him, however, as the moment Magnus reaches out to grip himself by the base and hold himself steady, Alec impales himself on him, groaning all the way down as Magnus fills him. And Magnus can do nothing but arch up into him with a deep groan at the tightness of Alec squeezing around him, raise his hands to sweep greedily over the lengths of Alec's thighs, then press them in a loose grip around his waist.

"Wait," Alec says softly, one hand on Magnus' chest as he closes his eyes. He's panting a little, and Magnus realizes too late that there's a slight wince to his expression.

"Alexander?"

"Maybe I didn't get myself ready enough," Alec huffs to himself, a wave of dejection curling his shoulders. Magnus keeps perfectly still, aside from tracing his fingertips over the back of Alec's hand on his chest, then raising his free one for Alec to slot his fingers through.

"Do what you need," Magnus whispers, squeezing his fingers, then pulling his hands away to drop the bed, waiting for Alec to adjust. In slow, careful stirs, Alec does just that, until that cautious look on his face morphs into one of pleasure, and Magnus knows he's okay when his head drops forward, and a soft hum spills from his open mouth.

“You really do feel good,” Alec tells him, eyes half closed and his teeth sinking into his lip as he begins to raise himself up, hands splayed wide on Magnus’ sides for balance as he drops back down.  

“As do you,” Magnus replies, hands up in a sweep over his thighs and chest.

“You gonna do your spell?” Alec asks then, still slowly rolling his hips, with a look of intent that says he’s just waiting for Magnus to tell him he’s ready. Magnus swallows hard, quickly flares his hands up in front of him until magic is pouring between his palms, then lowering them to press against each of their chests, nodding when he is ready. Alec smiles, sweeping his hands over Magnus’ chest as though he’s trying to feel that magic, then giving one slow stir of his hips before adjusting on his knees a little more, and winking.

“Oh, fuck,” Magnus manages to blast out before the air is punched from his lungs with the enthusiasm Alec starts riding him with, arching back one minute so Magnus has the most beautiful, sinful view of Alec writhing on him, and then falling forward with a whimpered out gasp as he curls his hands over Magnus’ shoulders to keep himself upright. Alec is lost to himself chasing that pleasure, eyes closed with his head thrown back, his cock straining and glistening between them, and moan after moan punching out of his mouth.

This is not how he was expecting their evening to end, Magnus thinks, gripping a little tighter to Alec's waist to keep him steady as he cries out, arching up so hard as another wave of pleasure seems to sear through him, that he's in danger of toppling backwards. Not that Magnus is complaining of course, it’s just that he’s more used to Alec doing this slow, usually out on their couch lit by candlelight, where he can trace his fingertips over the runes on his chest, and doing the same with his lips against that Deflect rune up the side of his neck. Slow, is not what Alec is wanting now, however, Magnus tells himself, groaning out hard as Alec pauses only long enough to angle himself to really grind down on him, then is riding him hard and fast all over again. And although Magnus is loving every second of it, and can tell Alec is enjoying it just as much, he can tell something is still off.  

“Alexander,” he calls, but can’t reach him; Alec’s eyes are screwed up tight, his neck arched back, and his lip trapped tight between his teeth. “Alec—”  

“I need you,” Alec grinds out, breathless, and though it’s laced with his arousal, Magnus can’t help hear the mournful tone beneath it. He allows Alec to keep going for another couple of minutes to see if he comes back to him without prompting, but then is gripping around his waist and flipping them over, pinning Alec beneath him with his chest.

“I love you,” he whispers, when Alec’s startled eyes blink up at him, adjusting comfortably on his knees and bracketing Alec’s face between his forearms, then setting his own pace, angling so that he can drive into him in deep, slow thrusts, but dropping that sense of urgency Alec has been setting, and staring at Alec so he knows he won’t look away. “I am yours to do with whatever you want. And not that I haven’t enjoyed every moment of this,” he adds, giving a slower stir of his hips so Alec knows exactly what he’s meaning, “but something is clearly on your mind,”

Alec sucks in a breath, looking as though he’s debating with himself about how to answer. But then he’s sighing, stroking his hands down Magnus’ sides and looping his arms around his waist, arching his neck back which just invites it to be kissed, then looking back up at him with a dejected smile. “Magnus, I’m sorry,” he whispers, even as Magnus shakes his head and nuzzles against him, trying to convey how unnecessary his apology is. “I didn’t mean to take any of this out of you, and I’ve still managed to,”

“Believe me,” Magnus huffs, mouthing along that Deflect rune, “I am not complaining,”

“But I should’ve just talked to you,” Alec insists; even as he begins to flare his hips to chase and match Magnus’ rhythm.

“Does any part of me feel like it’s complaining about any of this?” Magnus asks, propping himself up a little more so that he can get his hand around Alec’s cock and stroke him at the same time as he’s thrusting into him.

“No,” Alec blasts out, then splaying his legs a little more to get a better angle, “it’s just… it’s been a day from hell,”

“You can talk about it, or not talk about it, but either way, I am here,” Magnus assures him, smiling in triumph as Alec’s head drops back against the pillow, and a deep groan punches from his mouth.

“I love you,” Alec tells him, sweeping his hands over Magnus’ back, and looking down at his hand on him with another moan.

Magnus takes the hint. Speeds up a little, rolls his hips at the angle he knows Alec likes, swirls his thumb out over his head and tightens his grip as he works him, driving into him hard with every thrust. And Alec arches beneath him, hands in a loose barely-there grip around his sides before they fall back altogether to hit the bed. Magnus kneels back up, presses tighter against him, then slams his hips against Alec until Alec is letting out an unvoiced groan, tensing up as he comes, then dropping back. Magnus follows him a few thrusts later, grinding into him so Alec can feel every spill, then falling forward against Alec’s chest and groaning into his neck.

The room is silent aside from their heavy breathing, and Alec’s arms are already up around him hugging him close, as Magnus nuzzles into his neck and lets out a deep, contented sigh. And it seems the things that have been taunting Alec all evening are still holding his tongue; Alec hugs him ever closer, but doesn’t say a single word. And even when Magnus pulls out of him, rolls them on to their sides and cleans them up with a snap of his fingers, Alec is wordlessly burrowing down against his chest and only dropping the tension from his shoulders when Magnus wraps his arms around him, rolls back to settle Alec on his chest, and bends to kiss the top of his head.

“Maybe we… maybe we can stop by the Jade Wolf sometime tomorrow,” Alec says reluctantly a few minutes later. It’s the closest he’s going to get to an admission of something being wrong, Magnus thinks, already knowing from the tone in Luke’s voice on the phone earlier that those missing pack members have already been tied to some previous Mundane deaths as well. The next few weeks navigating through the Mundane investigation, without upsetting the pack too much, but still doing all he needs to do in representing the Clave, is going to be hard on Alec. Harder still for it being Luke the one he’ll be doing much of his arguing with, since Alec has long thought of Luke as a friend.

Magnus holds him through the reluctant sighs he’s blasting into his chest, smiling at the kisses he presses there, and knows Alec will find his way to speak to him about it when he’s ready to.  

 


End file.
